warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Swirls of Lies
Swirls ''o''f ''Li''es Episode Nine, Season Five, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Swirls of Lies (note: in case you were wondering, each season is a moon) I couldn’t move. I couldn’t speak. The tom standing in front of me looked like Crowheart. The black pelt, the fierce look in his yellow eyes. But there was a long scar that ran through his neck, the exact place he had been bleeding from when I thought he had died. But didn’t he die? He looked different, his eyes had a calculating look in them, and he definitely wasn’t the tom I befriended four moons ago. “How?” Sunny looked broken, yet desperate, and I almost felt sorry for the golden she-cat. Almost. Crowheart’s gaze snapped over to Sunny, and he stared at her for a moment longer. Then, I heard a rustle behind me. “Storm?” I turned slightly and saw Shade standing behind me. Her eyes flitted over to Crowheart, and she took in a deep breath. “You knew, didn’t you?” I asked softly, not wanting to take my eyes off the black tom. Shade nodded grimly and stood next to me. “I see you’re all still alive,” Crowheart mewed smoothly, but his eyes ere trained on Shade now, “And I see someone else has cheated death.” Shade only stared back at him. “How are you alive?” I whispered, my eyes narrowed with disbelief. Sunny and I had forgotten the dispute, and both of us were too astonished to bother fighting. “I lived the blow,” Crowheart mewed simply. Sunny, who seemed to regain her composure, stood up, “We need to demolish the Clans!” she spat, “They covered up your death, covered up the crimes the rogues did and schemed with them!” Crowheart didn’t react, “Bring your whole group,” he addressed me, “It won’t do them any harm to hear the whole truth.” Shade turned to get everyone else, and I closed my eyes and breathed in softly as Crowheart and Sunny had a heated debate. “You have to join my cause, Crowheart!” “I don’t ‘have’ to, Sunstorm, it’s not my job. I have a duty to fulfill before I leave this StarClan-forsaken place.” “It’s Sunny. I thought you loved me.” A look. “I did love you, but I had to move on. You left ThunderClan, remember?” “I left because ThunderClan offered my nothing. The Vicious gave me so much more. You could benefit from it, Crowheart, you don’t have to ally yourself with the Clan cats.” Another look from him. “Sunny, leave this be,” the tom sighed, “I’m not playing sides. I’m leaving after this.” Silence. Then my group of cats slowly filed in. Crowheart’s eyes snapped up, and he scanned the crowd of cats. First to come from was Shade, then...Snowbreeze. Crowheart’s yellow eyes filled with some kind of sorrow as Snowbreeze giggled and chatted with Graystorm. Shade didn’t tell them. Dawnfur came in next, and she snarled, “What is he doing here?” “Nice to see you too,” Crowheart muttered back. Snowbreeze noticed the black tom and her fur bushed up, “You’re dead,” she mewed quietly. Neither Sunny nor Crowheart replied to that, and Snowbreeze shot me an anguished look. “I had a vision from you,” she whispered to Crowheart, “You’re in StarClan.” Crowheart didn’t crack a smile, “Lucky wishing, Snowbreeze. You must have dreamed it.” Snowbreeze looked hurt, and she turned back to Graystorm, who wrapped his tail protectively around the white she-cat. When the last cat, Duskshadow, filed in, Crowheart furrowed his brow, “Where is Minnowfur? Is she not with you?” Willowfur’s hackles rose as she glared at the tom with hatred. “Minnowfur’s dead.” Dawnfur spat. A wave of grief washed over Crowheart’s eyes, then it disappeared into this cold demeanor he was commanding, “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Tessa was glaring at Sunny, and Brownhare stretched, “Seems to me that you escaped death, Crowheart.” The black tom didn’t reply, he wasn’t used to Brownhare’s presence anyways. “Just explain why you’re here and leave,” I hissed. I didn’t need Crowheart coming back, he certainly wasn’t welcome in our group anymore. “You all thought Kitkat killed me,” he began, “Perhaps it should have killed me, but she missed her mark. I was bleeding, and possibly passed out when the Clan cats found me, and ThunderClan thought I was dead. I was cold, my heartbeat was too low, and they tried to bury me.” “You killed Sandstorm and Dustpelt,” Ryewillow’s voice shook, “You killed your own Clanmates.” The black fur on the bushes, it was his. “I had to make sure nobody knew. I wanted to disappear forever.” Crowheart mewed coldly, to his younger Clan mate, “I escaped, but I didn’t leave quite yet.” Shade had a pained look in her eyes. He had traced her pawsteps, escaping death, sneaking around and watching his former friends, and reappearing when he should be dead. “You can leave now,” Snowbreeze said quietly, her eyes brimming with tears, “We have nothing more to say to you.” Crowheart grimaced, a rare show of emotions from this new side of him, “I want to have a private talk with you, Snowbreeze, and maybe even you, Storm.” “No.” The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them, “You and I have no words to say.” Willowfur piped up, “We should go back, Storm, Wavekit and Mosskit’s apprentice ceremony is today. At sunhigh.” I fought off panic. Snowbreeze shot me another look, so I mewed, “Snowbreeze, make it quick. Tessa, Duskshadow, hear the rest of the story. The rest of you, come with me.” I gave Crowheart a final stare. “Wait,” he seemed to plead. I froze. “Just a few words, Storm.” I breathed in slowly, then stiffly walked over to him, and he led me to somewhere else. I kept my stance tense, in case he decided to attack me. “I’m sorry for what I did,” he breathed out, “I didn’t mean to hurt you the way I did. I realize that you and I aren’t meant to be together, and that you love Dewheart more. I’m sorry.” I couldn’t reply. “I know you don’t want to forgive me, and that’s the truth,” Crowheart continued, “But I’m leaving after this and never coming back. What needs to be said has to be said now.” I still didn’t reply. Crowheart turned to go away, “Yeah, I don’t love you anymore, but I miss those times where you and I would sit together. Wishful thinking. Good bye, Storm.” He was leaving, and I still couldn’t talk. “Bye,” I managed to blurt out as he reached the edge, “May StarClan light your path.” He paused, “And yours.” ~ Kouhai was off with Ryewillow somewhere, they didn’t need to be at the ceremony anyways, they didn’t know the kits like we did. Brownhare and Shade were sitting on opposite sides of me, and we were waiting for Snowbreeze. The white she-cat emerged, tears in her eyes, and she stalked over, and brushed by me. Crowheart and Sunny then started the conversation with Tessa, and I padded away, not wanting to linger any longer. Brownhare seemed to be itching to pad by Shade, but he had broken her heart, left her to fetch the pieces of them. Willowfur, who had run ahead to tell Mistystar that we were coming, came jogging back and said, “It’s on the island because the Nurseries are there now.” “Alright, we’re close anyways,” I nodded, “Let’s hurry though.” We broke into a run, heading towards the tree bridge. I could hear exciting clamor, and assumed all four Clans were here to attend the two kits’ apprentice ceremony. After all, they were the kits of two important heroes. We slipped into the back, and I nodded to Mistystar, who smiled and waved her tail. Wavekit and Mosskit were fidgeting at the roots of the tree, and I silently wished them good luck. I would miss those two furballs. But I felt as though there was a missing spot next to Mosskit. A small, bundle of gray fur that should have been there with them. Stonekit... “Let all cats gather around this tree for an apprentice ceremony!” Mistystar called out. Willowfur flicked her tail. It wasn’t a regular Clan meeting call, but since all four Clans were present, this would have to make do. All the chatter died down, and Mistystar stood up on one of the branches, “Cats of all four Clans, today, two kits have reached their sixth moon. Their parents have done good deeds for RiverClan, and for all the Clans, and these two kits should be recognized because of them. “We all know that they had a littermate, Stonekit, who died. We will also remember him, for he would have become an apprentice today too. “Wavekit, Mosskit, step forward please.” Mistystar jumped off the tree towards the kits, who seemed to be glued to their spot. Mistystar stopped in front of them and mewed again. “Wavekit, from this moment on, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Wavepaw. Stonetail, you’ve been a wonderful warrior, and I hope that you’ll pass on the skills Wavepaw will need.” Wavepaw touched noses with the gray tom I recognized as Stonetail. Mistystar repeated the same words for Mosskit, and choosing Pebbleheart as Mosskit-now Mosspaw’s-mentor. I was pleased for the two apprentices, and cheered their names loudly. “Wavepaw! Mosspaw!” ~ Tessa tried again. “So you and Sunny are together now?” Crowheart glanced over at the golden she-cat, who seemed to be staring at her paws. “I don’t know,” he shrugged, “That’s no matter to me right now. I just want to finish my business with the Clans and go.” He’s turned into a real fox-heart. Storm didn’t describe this cat to be like this. Duskshadow narrowed his eyes, “And your group won’t be attacking the Clans anymore?” “Or us?” Tessa added. Sunny looked up sharply, but Crowheart nodded swiftly, “We’ll give you no more trouble.” Sunny let out a hiss and growled, “They aren’t your group, Crowheart, I'' make the decisions here, not you.” Crowheart turned his yellow eyes on her. “I do not wish to see my former friends and Clanmates hurt. Plus, if you would rather I left you too...” Immediately, the golden she-cat recoiled, “N-no!” she stuttered, she obviously wanted Crowheart to stay, “Alright, we’ll leave them alone.” Tessa relaxed a little bit. With one of the groups of Vicious gone, they wouldn’t need to worry about being killed at any moment. Duskshadow pressed against her, then mewed, “That’s good, any last words you want to tell Storm and the others?” Crowheart shook his head, “Just tell them we’re gone for good.” He mewed, his eyes seeming to be hold thousands of memories Tessa would never understand or experience. “Oh and tell them I’m sorry about Minnowfur and Stonekit’s deaths.” Tessa stiffened at the name of the gray queen and her kit, trying not to think back to the time when... ''Don’t. She nodded to Crowheart, and Sunny cast one, longingly look at the forest and turned away. “May the stars light your path.” “May them light yours too.” Maybe now we can have peace... Tessa thought, feeling light and free, After all this time, fighting for our lives, maybe now it’ll finally be all over... The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold